Princess Anemone
Princess Anemone is a female SeaWing animus dragonet, the middle daughter of Queen Coral and the deceased King Gill, and sister of Tsunami, Auklet, Turtle, Octopus, Cerulean and twenty-nine other unnamed brothers, and the descendant of Fathom. She was described to be pale blue with hints of pink like the inside of a seashell. She is an animus dragon, but only wishes to use her powers for things she considers important or necessary due to Albatross's homicidal horror story. Because of Queen Coral's overprotective nature, Anemone was always attached to her mother by a harness that grows with her, before going to Jade Mountain Academy, attending the Silver Winglet. Personality Anemone is a young, smart dragonet. She cares deeply for her family, and seems to be surly more than she is cheerful, most likely because she gets deeply annoyed when her mother tries to protect her. When Whirlpool was knocked into the electric eel moat, she panicked and froze, not knowing what to do. She never wanted to hurt other dragons with her animus powers, and she certainly doesn't want to kill anyone with them either. Anemone irritably thought Queen Coral treated her all the time like a newborn dragonet, but she loved her anyway. However, since she is a princess, she still expects to get whatever she wants, as seen in ''Moon Rising'' when she wanted a giant fish Bigtail was eating, and makes Ostrich come with her without Ostrich having any food. She is also a bit snobbish, as her thoughts were read by Moonwatcher, though this is understandable, considering she was never allowed to play with other dragonets. She is the only known pink SeaWing, which may be a mutation or an effect of being animus. She also seems to feel as if nobody else but other animus dragons understand her, as she states in Talons Of Power. Biography The Lost Heir When Tsunami first arrives in the Sea Kingdom, she is told by Riptide about the young dragon harnessed to Queen Coral, and interprets her name as an enemy, instead of Anemone. After her friends are taken away, Tsunami says she wants to talk to her mother alone, but Coral refuses because she must keep Anemone at her side by "watching her every minute", as Anemone clearly states, much to Anemone's stress. Later, when their mother is asleep, Anemone explains to Tsunami about her horrible harness and how Tsunami will probably have to marry Whirlpool. She is surprised that Anemone wants to talk to her, since they're rivals (since Tsunami was an heir too) and therefore most likely enemies in the near future. Tsunami also later sees Anemone practicing her animus magic that Queen Coral and Blister want her to use for the war. They call it their "secret weapon," using her powers for their own gain. Anemone has to move a necklace to the wall and stab a breastplate with a spear. She tells her sister about the queens' plan to enchant a spear to follow Burn and kill her. Anemone later uses her power to bring Whirlpool, the mysterious assassin, to herself and the dragonets, and he says he doesn't want to marry Tsunami. He is later pushed into a pool of electric eels. But he might still be alive. ''Moon Rising'' Anemone is a student in the Silver Winglet at Jade Mountain Academy. Moonwatcher sees her with Queen Coral, Turtle, Auklet, and Tsunami. Moon also has a vision of Turtle pinning Anemone to the ground and trying to kill her. Anemone appears later, with Pike as her possible bodyguard, fighting with Bigtail over a particular fish that he had grabbed. After the explosion, Anemone is seen thinking about how easily she could solve the mystery in "two shakes of her tail", but how Tsunami wouldn't let her use her animus powers. She then thinks of her own talons holding a spear, then a dragon disappearing in a cloud of bubbles and slithering green shapes. When Anemone flew off, she left Moon wondering what the SeaWing princess was capable of. Winter Turning Anemone and Pike are at a lake in the epilogue, and she is showing off her swimming skills that she wasn't able to do attached to her mother all the time. She also hints at casting a spell on Auklet's harness, in order to keep Coral away. Escaping Peril It is revealed that Turtle shares Anemone's animus powers, which makes Moon's vision of Turtle attacking Anemone make more sense, because either one of them may go insane in the near future. Once again, Anemone is seen in the epilogue. She is worrying about the earthquake that Darkstalker had caused when he was released. Starflight asks her what the matter is, and she replies in barely a whisper, "It felt like someone slithering over my grave." Talons of Power Anemone is with Pike and Tamarin when Turtle rushes in to warn her about Darkstalker. Instead of being worried, as Turtle thought she would be, she is excited to meet another animus (other than Stonemover) and, not heeding Turtle, rushes to the main hall accompanied by Pike. She talks briefly to Turtle, then goes to find Darkstalker. She is later seen when Sunny, Tsunami, and a few NightWings led by Mightyclaws are confronting Darkstalker. She flies through the sky, and when Tsunami is about to lunge at Darkstalker, she uses an animus touched wristband to push Tsunami back. When Tsunami asks Anemone why she enchanted the object, Anemone replies she enchanted it for useful things, and waves her wristband to make the clouds move. Appearance Anemone is pale blue, with hints of pink along her wings, ears, and horns, like the inside of seashells. Her large blue eyes and scale color reminded Tsunami of the dolphins she and her friends saw, leading her to wonder if that was the reason it was illegal to hunt them, in case some dragon accidentally ate Anemone instead. In The Lost Heir, she also wears a harness made of a clear, stretchy material that attaches her to Queen Coral. However, at Jade Mountain Academy, this harness is removed. Relationships Tsunami Tsunami is Anemone's older sister. Initially, one might have interpreted her as suspicious of Tsunami, but later on, they became good friends despite the difference in their ages, and grew to love each other as sisters. Throughout The Lost Heir, she acts as a close friend of Tsunami's and does not seem afraid of Tsunami, despite their age difference. Queen Coral Attached by an elastic harness at all times, Anemone loves her mother, but despises her overbearing parenting style and wishing that she could explore on her own. Queen Coral is overprotective of her, fearing that she would be killed before she had a chance to challenge her for the throne. Queen Coral actually kept guard over Anemone's egg for an entire year, never allowing Orca's statue to destroy her egg. In Moon Rising, both Anemone and Tsunami were annoyed when Coral wanted to see everything inside of the school. Anemone, in The Lost Heir, seemingly hated her mother. She complained about how she was on a harness at all times, about how she had to go through her lessons with Whirlpool, and other things. However, in Moon Rising, she uses the excuse 'Mother would want me to have it' to try to get the fish from Bigtail, showing that she may hold some affection for Coral, or she may have just been stuck-up and trying to cheat Bigtail out of his fish. Whirlpool Whirlpool held training sessions with her to practice usage of her animus abilities. However, she placed little effort in them and tried to act as if she was failing, to stall until the time that Blister would use her as a secret weapon to win the war. Queen Coral seems to think Whirlpool would make a good king for one of her daughters, but Anemone hates the idea of marrying him and Tsunami is not very fond of it either. Anemone used her powers to discover who had tried to kill Tsunami and, upon finding it to be Whirlpool, accidentally knocked him senseless into the moat with electric eels. The eels shocked Whirlpool and most likely killed him, though this has neither been proven, nor disproven. In Moon Rising, ''she was shown feeling guilty about it. Pike Pike is shown to be incredibly loyal to her and constantly showering her with affection. This is shown when Anemone wanted the fish that Bigtail was about to eat by supporting Anemone and telling Bigtail to give the fish to Anemone. It;s possible that Pike's secretly a body garud sent by Queen Coral to protect Anemone. This is later on proven to be true in Talons of Power. Auklet Auklet is Anemone's youngest sister. Anemone doesn't seem to be particularly jealous of her, but rather grateful that she doesn't have to be harnessed to her own mother as much. They have played together and seem to get along well. Prince Turtle Turtle is Anemone's older brother, but it is unknown what Anemone thinks of him since her mother forbids her to play with her brothers. It is confirmed that Turtle is an animus like Anemone. Trivia *In ''The Lost Heir, she was described as pale blue with hints of pink, but in Moon Rising, she was said to be white-pink. *Anemone is an animus, currently one of the only nine known, the others being Stonemover, Orca, Albatross, Darkstalker, Fathom, Prince Arctic, Frostbite, Queen Diamond, Penguin, Jerboa, and Prince Turtle. *Anemone may have done something to Auklet's harness that attaches her to Coral, as hinted in the epilogue of Winter Turning. ''Using her animus powers might also be why she is a lot more stuck up in ''Moon Rising than in The Lost Heir as well as being a princess and finally being off her harness for the first time. *It said in The Lost Heir that Anemone tried complaining once, and Queen Coral "almost got her to gag in order match the harness." *In Moon Rising and Winter Turning, she appears to have become way more self centered and stuck up than she was in The Lost Heir. This could be her getting older/being let off the harness, or from overuse of animus powers *Her statement "It felt like someone slithering over my grave" in Escaping Peril was a reference to the human phrase "walking over my grave", which is a feeling of shivers down your spine that is said to mean someone in the future is literally walking over your grave. More on this phrase here *Her statement in Escaping Peril ''is also similar to a phrase by Indigo in ''Darkstalker (Legends), ''"someone swimming over her grave". *Anemone may have accidentally killed Whirlpool in the process of getting the Dragonets of Destiny free from the SeaWing prison. *Moonwatcher had a vision of Turtle fighting with Anemone, and possibly killing her. That would make Anemone the first dragon we see to be involved in a vision. *It is possible she is on the back of the Talons of Power book cover, and that she has an earring. Quotes ''"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" -''To Tsunami ''"Mother would want me to have it."-Trying to justify taking Bigtail's fish "That one. It's my favorite kind." -To Bigtail "Not with you strapping dragons along to defend me." -Talking to group of SeaWing students at Jade Mountain Academy "I don't ever want to marry you either!" To Whirlpool "''It felt like someone slithering over my grave." '' -To Starflight Gallery IMG_0345.PNG|Anemone Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A SeaWing Typical Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Seawing ger.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication AnemoneTemplate.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing Anemone.jpg|Anemone by Cloudfury Glowing_Anomone.jpg|Glowing Anemone by Hydra The NightWing Anemone and Sunny playing ball in the Summer Palace0001.jpg|By HappySandWing Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Anemone in background left (Art by Rhyno Bullraq) Tsunamipaint.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Astral the NightWing Kinkaneme.png|By H-awky Scan 14.jpeg|Anemone- Art by Hrrdragons99 Tsunami and Anemone.jpg|Anemone and Tsunami (Art by Tsunami SeaWing) Anemone and Queen Coral.jpg|Anemone is on the bottom (Art by Dragonlover12) 3certainSeawings.jpg|By Cloudfury Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 12.58.48 PM.png|Princess Anemone (By Auklet) Anemone and Bigtail.jpg|Anemone and Bigtail (from MR) by Angelturtle anenemy.png|Anemone underwater by Heron the MudWing Anemone by Warriordragon876.jpg|Anemone by Warriordragon876 Anenome.png|By Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Barracuda & Anemone (Lined).jpg|A Game of Tag - By Flare Anemone by 3moons.jpg|Princess Anemone of the seawings -(by 3moons of the nightwings) AnemoneEnchantingASpear.jpg Aneomne.png|by Destinyfollower2233 The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Family Screenshot 2016-01-25 at 3.41.54 PM.png|Princess Anemone ImageoftortoisesdeathBAI.png|Anemone is closing her eyes from the gore, by Sahel Screen Shot 2016-04-06 at 5.27.39 PM.png File:67a0259b9f27a809c5da48b1d5020777.jpg|by 2Ndlightningstrike File:Wings_of_fire_anemone_by_budderapple1251-d8c1v7g.jpg|Anemone by Budderapple1251 Anenome-SeaWing1983.jpg|Anemone By SeaWing1983|link=http://fav.me/d9nuf0y You Will Be Mine.jpg|Drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/You-Will-Be-Mine-611091817 Snapshot 20160813 8.JPG|~Moonblishipper14 Snapshot 20160813 1.JPG|Summer Palace~ Moonblishipper14 Snapshot 20160813 11.JPG|Greatx10 grandma~ Moonblishipper14 Sea of Discovery .png|Anemone finds an anemone SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Sand-rose-anemone3.jpg|An Anemone Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:MR Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Animus Category:Silver Winglet Category:Dragonets Category:EP Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:ToP Characters